Optical devices and optical systems are commonly used where manipulation of light is desired. Examples of optical devices include lenses, polarizers, optical filters, antireflection films, retarders (e.g., quarter-waveplates), and beam splitters (e.g., polarizing and non-polarizing beam splitters).